I need you
by CharlottexTobias
Summary: Divergent in high school settings: Tris is with Peter, who has had a negative effect on her without she knew it. But she thinks she's happy with him, untill she meets a boy with deep blue eyes. Even when he's dressed in the Abnegation grey school uniform, he draws Tris' attention wherever she goes. - I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS-
1. Chapter 1

"Beatrice, what on earth do you think you're doing? You can't go to school wearing that." He motions at the tight, formfitting clothing I'm wearing. Nothing new, what is new though, is that my A cup looks more like a B right now. Bless the push up bra's. I bet he will love it.

"It's Tris, and I can wear whatever I want, mister smartass." I turn away from Caleb, walking to the kitchen and grabbing an apple before making my way outside. I know my parents would never allow me to go out like this, but they don't have to tell me what to do an whatnot. They couldn't care less about what happens to me. So why should I care about what happens to their silly reputation. That's all they care for after all.

The sound of a motorcycle making its way down the road pulls me out of my thoughts. A little smile appears on my face as the guy comes to a fast stop right before me. Without even saying hello he takes of his helmet and pulls me in for a passionate, but quite rough kiss.

"You're looking good." He says, moving his eyes to my breasts and back to my eyes a couple of times. To be clear, it's not like I'm trying to be a slut or something. I have my morals, I'm still a virgin and he respects it. I just like seeing him happy. He cares for me, and sometimes I have the feeling he's the only one who will.

"Come on Peter, let's go." I say and I quickly put on my helmet. His compliment is making me blush, especially since it wasn't a "I like your dress" or "Your hair looks good." Compliment. He liked the push up bra, just as I thought he would and it actually makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong. Like I can't have a boy loving me, or would lusting be a better option? I decide to not think about it anymore, it doesn't really matter anyways. Peter loves me, and of course there could be lust when you love someone. No biggie.

The wind has completely messed up my hair and as we're walking through the schools hallways, I'm desperately trying to fix it. If you think about it, it's funny how I never cared about my appearance when I was younger, I guess worrying comes with time.

"Okay?" I ask, looking up at Peter, only to see him shake his head and pulling up an eyebrow. Damn it. As busy as I am fixing my hair with one hand and holding some books in another, I don't see the guy appearing in front of us. I slam into him and almost lose my balance, my books fall to the ground, but luckily, I stay on my feet. I want to smile at Peter for keeping me from falling to the ground, when I see the hand that gripped my shoulder belongs to a figure dressed in grey. Peter lets out a low grumble and the boy let's go of me. A possessive hand lays on my waist, keeping me close to my boyfriend.

"Well," He says, slightly irritated. "pick it up, Stiff." The boy immediately picks up my books and hands them over. I meet his gaze. Two dark blue eyes meet mine for a second and then he's gone. With slumping shoulders, the boy continues to walk past us, only to be stopped by Peter again.

"Hey stiff," The boy suddenly straightens his shoulders and seems to be clenching his jaws as he turns around. With his head high, I can see a bruise on his chin. He suddenly seems way more intimidating than an Abnegation should, like he's done with this. But then he loses his posture and mumbles a 'sorry' before turning around and walking away.

"Stupid stiff, thinking he can get away with-" I cut him off.

"Hey, just leave it, okay?" I say. I stand on my tiptoes to give him a peck on his lips. He nods and lowers his hand to my lower back.

"He just didn't have the right to touch you, you're mine." The way he says that gives me slight shivers, but I ignore it. He just really, really loves me.

"Tris, what happened to your hair?" Chris looks at me like I'm a character in a really bad horror movie. I give her a confused look before remembering that my hair looks completely awful.

"Sit." She says and I do as she says. The teacher won't be here for a while, he's always late, so Christina should have enough time to fix this. In a couple of minutes, my hair is back to its normal state.

"What's with the bra? Is today a special day?" I turn red from the instant she notes my bra, but when she starts wiggling her eyebrows like a maniac, I burst out in laughter.

"No, I mean it, what's up?" Chris asks, still recovering from an intense laughing workout.

"Nothing, I just thought Peter would like it." I shrug and try to do something casual as Christina gives me that look. And bu 'that look' I mean the judging kind of look only she could give.

"I honestly don't get why you're still with him. I mean, he's a complete ass! You could do so much better." No I can't. Even if I'd want to leave him, I couldn't. Who's gonna be there for me? That's right, no one, I need him.

Okay, Peter isn't the perfect boyfriend, he's quite possessive, doesn't like me hanging out with other boys. He's also short tempered. If he'd see me hanging out with some other guy, both the guy and me wouldn't be quite happy. I've had some bruises once in a while, but it was basically my own fault. And if something happened, he always regrets it. It has never been really bad, nothing you could call abuse. So I stay with him, because it's just better this way.

You see, he will love me when nobody else does.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if these chapters are a bit slow, I just don't want to jump in the drama just yet, but I promise some drama in the next chapters! **

The hours go by faster than they normally do. Maybe it's because I'm not paying attention to whatever is going on around me. I find myself thinking back to the blue-eyes stiff. How he had this bruise on his chin, and how that, together with the posture he had for a little moment, made him look less like a stiff.

All this thinking makes me wonder why our school has this 'faction system'. No other schools have it, but I can't seem to find an answer. They say it has been this way for generations long, and it worked out just fine.

Not that I can complain. I like this school and if it weren't for the faction system, I wouldn't have met some of my best friends.

The sound of a bell ringing snaps me out of my thoughts. I get up, pack my stuff and walk outside with Chris.

"Hey girls." A cheering voice greets us and we both get an arm thrown over our shoulders.

"Any plans tonight." Uriah asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Only watching you get beat up by my boyfriend." I say jokingly while motioning towards the arm around my shoulder. I'm actually worried though. Peter knows Uriah is just joking around, but after this morning when he freaked out over someone holding my hand. He could still go crazy at Uriah if he's in a bad mood.

"Nah, he can't do me nothing." But he lets go of me, pulling Christina closer to him and rubbing her hair to mess it up.

"Hey!" She shouts and he runs away as fast as he can through the crowded hallway. Chris follows him, leaving me behind.

It might be weird to say something like this, but today, I'd rather stay at school for another hour than to go home. So I text my brother I'll be coming home later and get to the library.

The library may not be the most common place for me to be, as it's filled with Erudites, dressed in beige and blue. They're what you may call the nerds or just the smart ones. It varies really, but we mostly address them as nerds.

I come here for the silence, and from time to time, for the knowledge it never fails to provide.

When I walk in the room, I have the feeling I'm being watched. Of course I'm being watched, a dauntless girl in the library after school, not that common. But this feels different.

I turn around and look directly at two blue eyes. They stay trained on me for exactly three seconds before he looks down again, eyes trained on his book. I don't know what's my problem, but I pull back a chair from his table and sit down.

"Who got you that?" I ask, motioning towards his bruise with a little nod. "A stiff finally got in a fight once, this is big news." I want to kick myself for not being able to say something normal. Like, 'Hi, how are you doing?' or 'What are you reading?' nope, I just have to make fun of him.

He looks at me, a meaningless smile on his face. "I fell." He says. And that's it. He buries himself in his book again and I have nothing more to say.

I get up and just make my way to the door again. It takes a while before I notice the figure standing in the doorway has his eyes trained on me. Correction, has his furious eyes trained on me.

"Peter." I say as casual as possible. I lean in for a kiss but he just pushes me away.

"Care to explain that? You know, it doesn't matter, I know one stiff that's gonna die." He starts walking towards the guy, but I place my hand on his arm to stop him.

"I- It's my fault.." I say. He stops and turns around so he is standing in front of me again. His tall body towering over me. Normally, it feels safe, but when he's like this, it feels rather intimidating. From the corner of my eyes, I see the stiff walking towards us. All I'm thinking is 'get the fuck out'. Thinking doesn't help much, because he's continuing his way here.

"Hey man," he says. His voice sounding different than before. He almost sounds intimidating.

"Nothing happened, no need to worry." Peter glares at the guy for a moment and I brace myself for what's coming. But Peter stays still, glares at the stiff for a while and then grabs my wrist and yanks me with him.

"What. Was. That?" He asks, trying to contain his anger. He can't beat a girl in public, that would hurt his reputation, big time.

"Nothing," I yank away my arm, already regretting it the second after because I can see the anger rising within him.

"Look, I saw he had a bruise on his chin, so I started making fun of him a bit.." He seems to calm down at this and leans back.

"Okay then." He says, I look him in the eyes, to make sure he's not angry and he answers my soundless question with a kiss. We stand here for a while, the way lovers do, cuddling, giving small kisses and talking. But as the wind catches up and the rain starts to drizzle, it gets colder and colder.

"I should probably go home." I say, giving him another peck on the cheek.

"Come home with me, my parents aren't around anyways." I smile, burying my head in his chest as we hug. "My parents would go crazy, it's best if I go home." I answer. He puts his hands on my shoulders and gets some distance between the two of us, making me already miss his warmth.

"Why would you care, It's not like they really care, they just want to tell you what to do, that's all." I bite my lip, forcing away some tears. The way he says it, it seems as if I were just some accident, never meant to happen, and it hurts. He's right though, my parents just want to be able to boss me around, have someone to put their negative energy into.

"Okay, I'll stay with you for the night."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's house is neat and modern. With black and white colours and some high tech electronics, it looks like something from the future. But then again, I live in a boring, dull house. With just what we need, no less, no more. However, I always find his house somewhat cold. It's never really cozy.

He keeps a hand on my back, guiding me to his room and closing the door. I want to turn around an kiss him like I'd always do, but he suddenly pushes me away.

"Baby, wha-"

"Don't you 'baby' me!" The anger from the library had returned. I take a few steps back, but he just needs one step to clear the space again.

"I didn't think you'd go as lo as a freaking Stiff! Am I not good enough or what? Huh? Tell me!" I shake my head no and want to say that it's all a mistake but it only pisses him off more. I guess everything pisses him off right now.

"Shut up!" A n unpleasant tingling feeling rises in my cheek as he leaves a mark there. His foot hits my ankles with such force that my feet fly up, leaving me to fall to the ground. A kick in the stomach keeps me there, but he seems to be only getting started.

_"__Tell me again why you're together with him?" Christina takes a bite of her muffin while mine lays there untouched. "He's not as bad as you think, he actually loves me." She cocks up an eyebrow at me._

_"__Is the big Peter Hayes capable of feeling love?" She says like it's a big secret that has been revealed. _

_"__No, but seriously, I think all he can do is mentally kick people down, make them feel awful and leave them with mental bruises and scars." I sigh, braking of a piece from my cupcake and carefully chewing on it before I talk again._

_"__Look, I know him, okay? He's not going to leave me with mental cuts and bruises, okay?" Christina just shrugs and continues eating her muffin._

After a while, I lie still on the ground, rolled up in a ball to protect myself, just wishing it would stop. And then he stands up, gives me another kick wherever he can and stops.

Everything hurts, from my legs to my head, and I feel a migraine coming up. I'm confused. He loves me, right? I mean, that's what he always says. He's just 'a bit jealous' like he'd say it. But this wasn't just a little jealous. This was a whole different kind of feeling he had, he didn't even stop or seemed to felt sorry. He hurt me like he never did before.

There's gun shooting downstairs, sound effects make my head pound more than it already did. I want to sleep, and at this moment I'm happy to feel so weak, it wins from my aching body and puts me to sleep.

I wake up quite disorientated, I don't know where I am or how I got here. When the pain kicks in again though, I remember everything. I look around, moving as less as possible and see that I'm still in Peter's room, I'm covered in soft sheets though.

"I talked to your parents," My breathing gets faster, shallower as I look at Peter, seeing the image of him above me, beating me up in a rage. He stays in the doorway, his eyes are filled with guilt.

"Told them you're quite upset and it's best if you stay here for some days." I don't know if this should scare me or make me feel relieved. Facing my parents right now is something I absolutely don't want to, but staying here, with Peter isn't really something I'm looking forward to.

He moves closer, but keeps his distance. What am I supposed to do now? Say sorry for talking to the stiff and think it's all my own fault? Or should I scream at him, tell him I hate him and risk another anger-attack. I decide to stay silent, let him talk first.

"I'm so, so sorry. I just.. I've seen the way the stiff looked at you, and then when you talked to him.." He kept silent for a while, probably over thinking his words.

"It's just… Have you ever felt like nobody understood you? Like you weren't really loved? And then suddenly someone comes into your life and she.." He pauses again, looking me in the eyes and suddenly I'm softening up.

"she's just perfect. She understand you like nobody does and cares for you when everyone wants to push you down. She loves you, because no one ever will."

I bite my lip. I know exactly how he's feeling, but how can I live with this. This danger that I might get beaten up again, or that he might even kill me. A dark shiver creeps along my spine. No, that won't happen, he'd never do that.

"I'm sorry Tris, you don't know how much I love you, I'm so sorry, please give me another chance?"

And then, out of nowhere I start crying again, tears are rolling down my cheeks and my head starts to hurt again. Peter takes his chance and comes closer. He pulls me up so I sit, leaning against him with my head in his chest. The way he strokes my hair is actually comforting and I can't stand myself for it. I can't stand myself for loving the one who hurt me this much.

"It's okay," I say between sobs. "I still love you." And that's it. All is good again, we love each other again.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three days since the beating and I'm still at Peters place. He's been taking care of me the whole time and I don't know how he did it but he actually made sure my parents were okay with me staying here. I feel better now though, and missing school for a week might not be a good option. Instead of going home for new clothing, Peter offers me to borrow some from his mother.

"When are your parents actually coming home?" I ask as I look for the smallest pair of trousers she has. I pull on the black jeans and look for a sweater. All I find are some black T-shirts, but I can't show up in that. Not with all the bruises.

"Here," Peter hands me a black sweater. It falls around my body without acknowledging any curves. Not that I have curves anyways. I try to put on my shoes, but I'm aching too much and my head starts to pound if I bend over.

"Wait, let me do that for you." Peter puts on my shoes, smiling at me when he's done and gently placing a kiss on my forehead. Whenever something's happened, he turns into this true gentleman. Not that I mind, I guess I just wish he'd do that more often.

We take his car to school. Peter prefers his motorcycle, but right now he's thinking about me. He even opens the car door when we're at school. He holds one hand on my waist, carefully supporting me. I don't really need it, but it makes him feel good so I let him.

People are staring at us, at me mostly. I must admit that I look awful. I tried some makeup to cover it up, but the bruises are still shining trough.

"Tris, omg! What happened?" Christina hugs me, loosening her grip a little when I flinch. I smile at her and shake my head as if to say that I'm okay. I'm really not actually, everything still hurts, but I don't want to look weak.

"When he said that 'something happened' I didn't expect this. What the hell Tris!" I don't know what to say or how to cover this, but Peter already seemed to have his story ready.

"We went to a party and when I was away to get some drink, she got in the fight. I had to pull the guy of off her because he wouldn't stop." Christina keeps looking at me, but everything in me is telling her to change the subject to something more pleasant.

"Wait, Tris went to a part? Without me? Ho-rri-ble!" She says. She pulls me in for another hug and then takes me with her. I look back, give Peter a smile to say 'bye' and leave him to his own business.

Chris and I meet our little group of friends, as we do every morning, but instead of laughing and teasing each other, they just look at me in complete silence.

"I'm okay." I say, like that will get everything back to normal. It doesn't, even Uriah seems serious. He never seems serious.

"Tris got in a fight with some dude. Peter says he had to almost pull him of off her." I nod, reassuring her words for the rest of the group and take place in the circle they're sitting in. Uriah instantly puts a hand on my shoulder as if he's trying to comfort me, but I shoo it away. I don't want any more accidents or misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry," I say when I see the look on Uriah's face. "I just, well you know." He doesn't know, but I don't care, talking makes me tired. Especially this kind of talking. The bell that rings is some sort of release, as this whole morning as just awkward, and I make my way to P.E.

"Miss Prior, why aren't you participating in today's class?" Isn't it obvious enough already?

"I got into a fight and I'm not really able to any physical activities." I make a gesture to my hand, but all he does is frown.

"Do you have a note?" Eric looks satisfied when I shake my head and grins at me. "Then you must participate, get changed and be here in two minutes. You run a lap for every minute, Prior." I salute and make my way to the changing room as fast as possible. My shorts and T-shirt reveal more than I'd like, but using the excuse I don't have my P.E. outfit will definitely not help. He usually makes you run some laps for it, or you can do some push-ups. I'm not capable of that right now.

"You had yourself a good fight there, Prior." Eric says with a devilish grin. He literally just became a teacher to torture us all. The students are staring at me. I must be a sight, with my face bruised, but also my arms and legs are covered in them. "Class, today we have the perfect example for today's lesson. Tell me Prior, what happened, clearly, so everyone can hear it." I look at them. A variation of all kinds of factions, they do that in some classes.

"I got in a fight." Eric sighs, a bit irritated of how simple I put it.

"She got her ass kicked. Because she couldn't defend herself. Now, she probably was too weak to do anything, but with some simple moves, she could've gotten away before she ended up like this." He rambles on about how I should've done a better job defending myself, how I could've won the fight and how I totally should've actually, because I am Dauntless after all.

He shows us some basic moves, which I already know. But you wouldn't really expect your boyfriend to jump at you in anger. Fighting back wasn't even an option at the time being.

"Prior, your with Eaton, a stiff might make it a bit easier." Slightly limping, like I've been doing all day, I walk towards the mat. I try to stretch a bit, push myself until it hurts and I just need to stop. When I look up, I expect to see some boy or girl completely lacking muscle, as most abnegations would. I see a full grown adolescent in front of me though, broad shoulders, muscled arms. Someone that could flip me over with one hand.

"Stiff," I say, as to greet the blue eyed boy. He has done nothing wrong, after all I started talking to him. Still, I can't help blaming him a bit.

"So what happened?" He says as he throws some neat punches, he's careful not to hit me though. I duck them in the most lousy way possible.

"I fell." I say, a bitter tone in my voice. I soften up after a minute though. "I got in a fight, but you already heard that, so I don't know why you're asking." He just looks at me for a while, practicing his moves, but keeping an eye on me.

"I'm Tobias by the way, so you don't have to call me stiff all the time." He tries to give me a smile, but I answer it with a frown and some punches stopping mid-air.

"Yeah, that doesn't matter anyway, I don't plan on doing much talking." He cocks up an eyebrow, clenching his jaws. "Why? Because I'm a 'Stiff'." He throws a punch which holds a certain frustration and just fails to hit me. I gasp for air as I see Peter before me, furiously kicking and punching at me. I blink twice and try to get my concentration back in the punches. Eric walks by every once in a while, forcing me to work harder than my body allows.

"No, It's just…" I think over my words for a moment. "It's just for your own good." Maybe I shouldn't have put it like that. His knuckles are turning white and he throws more force in every punch.

"And exactly how?" He asks, He's not looking at me anymore, just staring into nothing. Like he's working on this really hard math problem.

"My boyfriend doesn't like us talking, I just want to avoid him beating up someone." A somewhat bitter laugh comes from him. Like this, when not wearing the dull, grey outfit, you wouldn't expect him to be Abnegation.

"He does that often? Beating up people?" By now, we have both stopped training and I already feel how everything starts aching again.

"Well, only if they come too close to me." The bell rings, and before he can even say a thing, I'm out. From now on, I'm going to make a point of not talking to him anymore. It's best for the both of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I was gone all day so I couldn't post any characters, but I'm hoping to post another one today. Also, you'll make me really happy with reviewing! c:**

* * *

"Should I come with you?" I shake my head. Even though my parents seem to like Peter for some reason, I don't know if it will make things any better. I've been sitting in the car for a couple of minutes, thinking about anything that could happen and anything that couldn't.

"I should go, it'll be fine." I smile at Peter and give him a small peck on the lips. He quickly turns it into a real kiss though. Once he lets go of me, I get out of the car, wave him goodbye and walk to the door. Taking some time to prepare myself mentally, I stare at the door. There's glass in the door, giving me a peek at my reflection. Luckily, I don't look that bad anymore. I still look like crap, but the dark purple-blue colour has changed to a lighter blue one. Some bruises already look yellows and within a few days, I should look like normal again.

"Beatrice?" I look up, seeing my brother in front of me. He seems all ready to go out, but quickly gets back inside, pulling me with him.

"Carefull." I say, wincing at his touch. He looks at me like I've just been hit by a truck. "What the hell happened?" His volume is high, high enough for mom and dad to come charging in the living room.

"What, what happened?" Both my father and mother look at me like I'm some wounded animal. I just shrug.

"I erhm… I got in a fight. Peter was there right in time though, so it's okay." My mother shakes her head, putting some pillows on the couch in place.

"Lay down darling, you're not going to school tomorrow." I roll my eyes, so this is what needs to happen for her to finally care about me? No thanks.

"Mom, I already went to school today, I was fine. I'm going upstairs." I get up, only to be stopped by my father's hand on my shoulder. It doesn't really hurt, because he's being calm and careful, but I fake it anyway so he lets go of me. And once he does, I'm out of here. "Just leave it, Andrew, she needs to be alone right now." My mother says and everybody gets back to their own business.

I lock myself in my room, where I suddenly break out in tears again. Only this time it won't stop. I'm crying so hard I'm hurting my body, all the while trying to keep it at a low level. I don't want them to see me at these weak moments. I decide to just lay down on my bed and wait 'till the crying stops. 10 minutes, an hour, two hours? I don't know how long it takes, but suddenly I just stopped. My eyes start to feel heavy and I just pull the sheets further over my body, until only my face pops out of them and from then on, it doesn't take long for me to sleep.

"Beatrice," My mother softly taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to face her. I bless myself for not wearing make-up today. My red eyes belong just perfect in this messed up face of mine and it doesn't look like I've been crying.

"Marcus, from down the street, asked us to come for dinner this evening. I'd really like it if you come to, shall I reschedule it to next week?" I feel like protesting, saying that I don't want to go anyways. But I suddenly feel like making my mother happy with this one, so I just nod at her. She kisses my forehead and tucks me in into the sheets a little tighter.

"I'll call you for dinner." She smiles at me once more and then turns around, leaving me to get some more sleep.

I wake up with a rumbling stomach the next morning. Mother brought me my dinner, but I didn't touch it and just kept sleeping. The sleep has done a lot of positive things to my body though. I stretch out, noticing that it goes a lot better than yesterday, when I hurt with every stretch I tried. A look at my alarm clock makes me stressed out again. It didn't go off, I'm gonna be so late for school! I quickly pull on a basic shirt and some trousers. I pull on my combat boots and tie up my hair before rushing down the stairs.

"Goodmorning,"

"I'm late!' I say, not even bothering to answer my father's greeting. I grab an apple from the fruit bowl and drink a glass of water.

"No you're not, we already called you in sick." My father says.

"What? That's totally unfair! All of my friends are at school, what am I supposed to do? Sit here with you guys all day?" My father gives me a warning look, I can see there's some sort of sadness in his eyes though. Maybe I shouldn't have put it like that, but I'm still angry and want to make my point, so I storm off to my bedroom without saying anything else.

The rest of the day goes by way to slow. Once I hear my father going out, I walk downstairs to get some food and water before I get back to texting and checking my social networks every minute.

By the time I'm normally home, the doorbell rings.

"Hello Peter," My father greets him, saying some more I can't hear very clear before telling him I'm upstairs. A knock on my door is enough to get a smile plastered on my face.

"It's open." I throw my arms around his neck when he opens the door and kiss him on the lips.

"Someone's feeling better." He says when we finally pull away.

"Yeah, now that you're here." I pull him with me towards the bed, just sitting there with him. Peter knows he shouldn't just try anything and I love him for it. Whenever I'm ready for something, I'll tell him, but I already made it clear enough to him that I'm not that kind of girl.

"So, anything interesting happened at school?" I ask, although I'm pretty sure Chris would've texted me already if that was the case.

He shakes his head. "You're actually the only interesting thing at school." I grin and he pulls me in closer for a kiss again.

"So, how's it going, still sore?" I shake my head. "Nah, I'm fine, getting back to normal again." He leans in a bit closer.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers, I shake my head, saying it's okay.

"I wanna make up for it, what do you think, this weekend, a night in a hotel?" I slightly frown at him.

"Peter, you know I'm not ready for that." I say, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"I know, it'll just be a nice night. Nothing more." I smile and give him a hug. He can be a true gentleman when he wants to, and this just proves it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow guys, like, you don't know how superhappy you got me with a couple of reviews! Litteraly made me happy getting out of bed. (And I love my bed, haha) So yeah, here's another chapter!**

**WARNING: M rated for rape. **

* * *

I stand in front of my mirror, holding one dress in front of myself, and then the other. I don't need do dress sexy, but I still choose to. Peter likes it when I do so. I decide to go with the skater dress. It has a tight top, showing of my small waist, but a wider skirt, making my hips and butt look slightly bigger than they actually are. To cover up the slightly visible bruises, I wear a legging under it. My arms will just have to do like this, but the most bruises are on the inside of my arms from when I was protecting my face. When I don't lift up my arms, they're barely visible. My hair is loose, gracefully falling over my shoulders with slight waves as I had my hair braided last night. To really make the image complete, I'm wearing a pair of dark blue heels. They pop from the rest of my outfit, but not too much.

"Beatrice, Peter's here!" I bite my lip to keep me from smiling like an idiot as I make my way downstairs. Somehow, this just feels like a first date all over again. Once downstairs, my father looks at me with a disapproving look, but Peter has a big grin on his face.

"You look fancy? What's the occasion?" He asks as he straightens his tie. I give him a kiss on the check, not wanting to fully kiss him on the mouth in my father's presence.

"Well, I suppose Peter here will bring you back safe, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Kay, bye dad." I say as I turn around, walking towards Peters car.

"I've reserved a spot at the restaurant for us, I hope you're hungry?" He opens the car door for me and lets me in. I struggle to keep my graceful attitude on these heels while stepping in the car, but I manage.

"That sounds perfect, because the matter a fact, I am." He drives away, catching some looks in the Abnegation car. I guess they don't all appreciate someone racing down the street in a flashy car.

"What would the lovely lady like to order?" The waiter asks with an accent that makes everything he says flattering. I blush a bit. "Uhm.."

"My lovely lady and I will take the chef's choice of today." He says, putting power to the word 'my'. I nod at his words, give the waiter my menu and take a sip of my wine. I don't know how he did it, we're not allowed to drink wine, but he got the waiter to give us both a glass and I'm happy with that. I always liked the bittersweet taste of white wine. It's my favorite at parties.

"Should I ask for another waiter?" Peter asks, a bitter tone in his voice. I open my mouth to say something, but close it again, not knowing what to say.

He shakes his head and smiles at me. "I'm sorry, it doesn't matter, I know well enough that you're mine." He grabs my hand and pulls it towards his lips, giving it a small kiss. It's funny, I've never seen him this romantic. He's normally the 'I don't care' kind of boyfriend. You know he cares, but he just gives you that attitude. This is weird. Not to say it's not nice, I'm enjoying it very much.

The rest of the evening is pretty much the same, we laugh, we smile, we kiss, we exchange sweet words. I drink some more wine and feel how it's loosening me up a bit. But I don't really mind, I seem more fun like this.

We end our meal, which was perfect, high standard and just wow. Peter calls the waiter to ask for the bill and I wonder how he got so much money. But then I remember their fashionably up to date house, the electronics and his car and figure he just gets a lot of money from his parents. They are quite rich, so that makes sense.

The walk to our room is full of kissing, giggling from my side and sweet words. By the time we reach our hotel room, we're kissing and walk in without our lips separating. He looses his tie a little an throws of his jacket. As we make our way to the couch, his hands are on my waist like their glued. Or so I thought. His hands slowly move down, following my hip and my leg, until it disappears under the skirt of my dress. I immediately stop and push his arm away.

"Peter, no." I say strictly, but he just keeps on kissing me and his hand moves back without hesitation.

"Peter!" I say, trying to get his attention. "You're drunk, stop it." I try to push him away, bringing up my knee to push him away like that when it doesn't work, when suddenly, my cheek starts to burn from a hard slap.

"I'm not drunk." He says, perfectly calm. "Just sick and tired of waiting." He swings me over his shoulder with ease and drops me on the bed, grabbing both my hands and taking a piece of rope from his pocket. Struggling doesn't help, his grip is way to tight and before I know it, both my hands are tied to the bed.

"Peter, stop it! I'll hate you forever!" I scream. My voice is about to turn into a high pitched scream when he pushes a cloth into my mouth, making me gag every time I make a noise.

"It'll be over before you know it." He starts undressing himself and then goes on to me without hesitation. Tears start to form in my eyes.

"You know, you really shouldn't cry," He says as he continues like it's something he has done all his life. "You shouldn't dress up like that if you don't want to provoke anything. I mean, that bra, you kind of asked for it." I scream as he lowers his body onto mine and I don't stop screaming and crying until he is 'done'. He gets of me and even though I have the perfect chance to kick him now I can move my lower body freely, I don't do so. I'm too tired, to worn out and feel sore throughout my whole body again. I don't even move when he kisses me like nothing happened.

"You should get some sleep." He unties the ropes around my wrist and I immediately curl up into a ball. The rest of the night seems to go by way to slow. Peter lays next to me, which makes it harder for me to fall asleep. I end up staying awake trough half of the night and falling asleep from time to time, only to wake up again, heart beating fast and eyes wide open.

"Oh yes, we had a really nice time." Peter looks at me, putting his hand around my waist. I nod towards my dad.

"Well, good to hear, Peter, would you like to come in for some tea." My breathing becomes faster and faster as Peter says he'd like that.

"I'm cold, better go put on a vest." I say, even though it's not even that cold. I only brought a top with a V-neck and I desperately want to cover myself up now.

"I hope you're not getting sick." Peter says, putting his hand on my forehead. My body freezes again at his touch and after a while I manage to shake my head before going upstairs.

I pull a sweater out of my closet, the biggest, most shape-denying sweater I have and take off all of the make-up that remained from yesterday. I look like a little girl again and you definitely won't say that I'm sixteen years old.

After taking a minute for myself I head downstairs, where I see my father and Peter sitting at the table, sharing stories and laughing like Peter is part of the family.

"Well, mister Prior," Peter begins

"Oh no, please, call me Andrew."

"Okay then, Andrew, I better get going. My parents are coming home and they'd like me to be there I guess."

My father nods in understanding and leads him to the door. I'm following him like I would ten years ago when there were strangers. Only difference is that a stranger wouldn't have given me a soft kiss on the lips to say goodbye. It feels so wrong right now, his sweet words and soft kisses. Probably because it is wrong.

When he's gone, I disappear into the bathroom to take the longest shower of my life. But no matter how many times I scrub and soap, the dirty feeling still remains.

I realize it's not something on the surface, that I can scrub off or will fade with time, like my bruises do. It lies deeper within, I'm not just bruised inside, I'm scarred.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter for today guys, I'll definately try to post 1, maybe 2 chapters every day, but I'm getting a bit busier at the time being. I hope you guys like it, definately review. What do you guys think of a Tobias P.O.V for the next chapter?**

* * *

The next few days pass by without me realizing it. I go to school and interact with Peter as if nothing has happened. Okay, that might not be totally true.. I still feel a shiver at his touch and can't do anything but freeze when he kisses me. I also spend less time with him. Christina is really the only one who's noticed that, but I just use the excuse that I've been missing the gang lately. Bro's before hoes, right?

"Tris," I look up, my teacher stands before me with my test. A 'C' written on there, way below my average A or B+.

"Your grades are below average the past few days, care to explain me what's up with that?" My teacher looks at me like she's trying to read my mind, but I just shrug.

"I haven't been studying that well, I'll get them back up." It's a complete lie. I've been studying more than ever, without keeping my attention there, but I have been studying. It's the excuse I use for both Peter and my parents. He thought it'd be a good idea to call my parents to ask their permission so he could take me out on several dates. And maybe I shouldn't be scared, maybe he's just trying to get things back to normal again. But there's also another big maybe. Maybe he just wants more, it'd be my own fault again if I go out with him, so I just don't.

Christina was the first one to notice my change in clothing by the way. Although that's nothing new. I still wear black of course, the Dauntless school uniforms asks you to wear dark red and black. The tight tops has been exchanged for loose, non revealing items and I've also stopped wearing make-up. My hair is up in this boring ponytail. Everything to make me less outstanding and blend in with the big crowd.

"I am soooo tired." Christina complains as she walks towards the bus with me.

"By the way, I thought Peter would bring you home?" I shrug. "He had to go somewhere." Chris pulls up an eyebrow and then sighs an 'ok'. Yeah, she probably already figured out something's wrong between me and Peter, I just hope she won't figure out what. The bus ride is full of Chris' chattering, but I buzz out after a while and start softly rubbing my wrists. They still hurt and you can see some wounds from where the rope would have been. I had struggled so hard I only ended up hurting myself. No pain, no gain they say. Well, I got the pain, but no gain.

"Tris, are you listening to me?" I look up as Chris nudges my shoulder. "Girl, you're going to tell me what's up right now. Something wrong with Peter?" She cocks an eyebrow, almost like she's saying 'I told ya so.'

"Nothing's wrong, I erhm," The bus stops at my stop and I sigh in relief as I get this excuse. "I'll have to get going, bye!" I hurry out of the bus, leaving a pretty annoyed Chris behind.

Once home, my mother immediately tells me to get dressed for dinner. I feel awful remembering we need to go for dinner at the Eatons, but I just try and push past that.

"I'll go like this." I say, my mom giving me a weird look. Yeah, I normally wear something nice, or fancy for dinners. She leaves it at this though, I guess she's happy enough about me not wearing such revealing clothing anymore.

We don't drive to the Eatons, since their house is just at the end of our street.

"Come in," Marcus invites us in, shaking each of our hands and then leads us to the dining room. It's easy to see that they have way more money than we do. We're not poor, but this house is way bigger, looks more fancy in its decoration and just shines of power.

"My son is in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Please, sit down, what can I offer you to drink?" We all just say water is fine, but Marcus insisted that my father took a glass of wine. He leaves to the kitchen and returns within ten seconds.

"My son will bring us some drinks." He says as he takes his own seat. My parents and Marcus keep on talking about everything and nothing for a minute, and Caleb easily pops into the conservation. My mind is too far gone to actually follow what they're saying, so I pretend to inspect some photo's on the wall. Marcus poses on all of them, his son is only to be seen in some pictures. Not that he looks all too happy. The only thing really missing though, are family portraits. You know, with mother, father and the kids.

A glass is set in front of me, filled with water. I look up, but Marcus' son has already turned his back on me, pouring wine into my fathers and Marcus' glasses. He then hurries back to the kitchen, probably to finish his meal. Or at least I hope so. I haven't eating since this morning, it's just something I forgot about with everything on my mind and my stomach is rumbling right now. Marcus seems to take notice of that.

"Son, are you almost ready." And right at that moment, he walks in. I immediately get caught in his dark blue eyes again, and he just stands there and looks at me for a moment. Well, this was unexpected. Not a very pleasant surprise though.

"Why are you standing there like that?" There's a certain tone in Marcus' voice I don't like. It's a mix of anger and disrespect. Like Tobias is something to step on. He moves right away at his father's voice and sets dinner down on the table. It's a roasted chicken that seems perfectly seasoned, with potatoes and green asparaguses.

He serves everybody their food and then sits down on the free chair, right across from me and as the rest eats and talks about everything that has been going on, we just stare at each other.

"Luckily, Peter is very good for our Beatrice." My father says, proud that I at least ended up with someone who seems good to him.

"You have a boyfriend?" Marcus asks, like he's genuinely interested in my life. I don't really appreciate him asking about it. Especially like it sounds to me that I couldn't have a boyfriend. "Yes," I say and I cut off a piece of meat to use as an excuse not to talk about it. It's hard to swallow suddenly, maybe because the touchy subject, called 'Peter' has been brought up. My father explains how he's always taking care of me, and is a really good example for other guys out there. It makes me sicker with the minute and I feel like getting out of here.

"Why don't you tell something about him yourself, Beatrice. Perhaps the date you two had last weekend?" I really feel like sprinting out of the room at this moment. It all came so soon, without me realizing it, and suddenly the feeling was there again. Some flashbacks kept replaying in my mind, unpleasant flashbacks.

"Erhm, I…" I'm quiet for a minute, thinking about what I'll say, but the more I think, the more images I see. It feels like I'm suffocating in my own feelings and I can't stand hearing Peter's name anymore.

"Excuse me," I say as I get up. "I'm feeling a bit off and I think it'd be better if I catch some fresh air." They all seem to stare at me, totally confused, but the only one I really look at is Tobias. Like I've got the feeling I need to explain myself to him, and only him. I push past the feeling and quickly make my way out of the house, leaving them in a confused silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, this is Tobias POV, so don't forget to review on that! c:**

* * *

I follow Beatrice with my eyes until she's out of my eyesight. Her father is about to get up, but I do so before he can. My father glares at me, demanding an explanation. This might not be the best thing to do, but she was looking at me like she actually wanted me to come.

"Excuse me, I think I'd better check up on Beatrice, if that's okay?" I ask, both Andrew and Nathalie agree, but I only get moving once my father nods in agreement. I wish I had chosen from time to time, but these moments remind me that I am in fact a stiff, not a brave man.

I find her sitting on the porch and I silently sit next to her

"Hi," I sound somewhat uncomfortable. Probably because I am. I've never really had friends, or I had them, but they just thought I was a weirdo. I probably am, how could I not be with Marcus as my father.

"Hey," Her voice is unsteady, less confident than the first time she talked to me. At that time I didn't want to talk to her, but can you blame me? Her opening sentence was basically just asking who got me my bruise. Not even a 'hi'. And my bruises and scars, they're a touchy subject.

"Are you okay?" Dumb question, of course she's not. Trying to be friendly isn't as easy as it seems. She just looks away from me. I think about what to do, and the dumbest idea ever crosses my mind. I awkwardly move my hand to her upper back, as an attempt to rub her back like you see people do when they comfort people. She just flinches at my touch and moves away.

"What's wrong?" I ask, trying again. Beatrice just starts to get more nervous, fiddling with her sweater. "Tell me, what happened." In what might be a nervous reaction, she strokes her hand through her hair and I can't help but notice the marks on her wrist. I grab her wrist without thinking and my grip is so strong she can't just pull out of it. Once I notice what I'm doing I immediately release her and she pulls the sleeves of her sweater down. It didn't look like she cut herself, more like someone tied her up.

And then it hits me. She went on a date with Peter last weekend, an overnight date. The only reason someone would tie her up is so she can't get away. That son of a bitch. Even though I barely know Beatrice, I feel like I should protect her and this makes my anger rise to a whole new level.

"That fucker is dead, I'm going to beat all the shit out of him 'till he begs me to stop and-" I abruptly stop my talking. She's staring at me like I'm some sort of maniac. Perhaps I am. Maybe my dad has turned me in the monster he is.

"Sorry," I say, but before I can say more, she throws herself at me and starts crying out loud. My arms wrap around her like I've done it my whole life. I don't know how long we sit there, but I guess my father got them back to a good mood. He won't have anyone check up on us, not if I'm here with her. Of course, I shouldn't cause any trouble and I should be perfectly fine at handling this. Right now, that is a good thing. I wouldn't want anyone walking in on us now, not now we're both finally opening up to each other.

She silently sits up and starts talking, something that amazes me. I'm happy about it though.

"You know when I came in after I had a fight?" I nod. "Well, that wasn't a fight with a stranger at some party, Peter was so angry with me talking to you so he, he couldn't stop this time." This time? My level of anger starts to rise again, but I try to push it away. Control it for her.

"After that, he was so lovely, like he was so sorry and well… I just believed it." She tells the story like it's all her fault and I have to stop her at this moment.

"It's not your fault, you know-"

"But it is!" She interrupts me. "I, I'm not pretty at all, I don't even look like a 16 year old. So I wanted to make sure I'd at least look like I have some curves, for Peter." She sighs, moving her hand trough her hair again. Honestly, I don't think she's pretty, she's beautiful. Breathtaking. Not like other girls who are hot or the prettiest at school. No, she's not like that, she's fierce and strong. The first time I saw her, her eyes were full of life and she seemed so vibrant.

"And that day, I decided to look as good as I could. I basically asked for it." She looks down in embarrassment.

"Tris," I say, deciding Beatrice just isn't right. "No one has the right to do something like that. If you say 'no', it's 'no'. He should have listened to you." She looks at me, a little smile, like she's saying 'thank you', but she also says she doesn't believe it isn't her own fault.

"I just don't know what to do… I don't want to be with him anymore Tobias, but…" She looks away, embarrassed to say it.

"But you're afraid." I say. She nods and there is silence for a while. I know just how she feels. The Abnegation 'faction' just isn't me. Dauntless would have been more my thing, but my father was in Abnegation. He'd kill me if I went to Dauntless.

"You know what we're going to do?" I say, breaking the silence. She looks at me, as if she's already questioning the plan she doesn't know yet.

"You're going to break up with him. At school and after that, you'll get back to your friend directly, I'll stay with you to, if you want me to. I could protect you." She nods in agreement and after that, we sit for a little longer before going back inside.

Tomorrow will be a big day for her, but she won't be alone. I've got her back.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so so so sorry for being this late! I was really down for a while and didn't feel like doing anything. Sorry if this chapter is a bit weird, but I have to get into it again. **

**Anyways, thanks for the review y'all! I love you guys for supporting me and it makes me happy you guys like to read it! Also, do you guys like the two POV thingy?**

* * *

I'm dressed in a sweater similar to the ones I've been wearing lately. Plain black and way too big for my petite figure. The necklace is the only difference today. It's a silver necklace, with a fire attached to the chain. Mother told me it was a symbol for bravery, for _my_ bravery. I tuck it under my sweater. It's meant for me, no one should see this.

"Tris, you're going to be late for school." My mother calls. It's been years since she had to say that to me. I'm always quite happy about going to school, well, I was. The past few days have been unlike others. I had to drag myself to school, but today. Let's just say I'm not looking forward to it. I grab an apple once I'm downstairs, though I only manage to eat half of it. Must be the nerves. I should get it over with as fast as possible.

Once I'm at school, I immediately search for Tobias, hoping he isn't going to let me down. I find him quite fast, his eyes well trained on me, he's got my back.

"Hey babe," Peter wants to place his arm around my waist and draw me in for a kiss. I eye at Tobias, who is standing directly behind him and push Peter away as Tobias gives me an encouraging nod. Peter pulls up an eyebrow and wants to put a hand around my waist again, but I push his arm away before he can do so.

"What are you doing?" I sigh, crossing my arms as if this will shield me from him.

"It's over, w- we're done." His stare gets a furious hint, making me cringe a little.

"What?" He snaps at me, his voice stays low though. It's making me uncomfortable and I immediately want to apologize, say I didn't mean it. My hand moves up to my chest and I find the necklace. _Be brave._ I tell myself.

"I don't want this relationship anymore. I don't love you." I force myself to slowly breathe in and out, to keep calm. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now and at this point I think he might charge at me. Attack me where everybody could see it and make up some story about what I did wrong. He doesn't. He lets out this crazy laugh and bends forward, towering over me.

"You're going to regret this, I was the only one who loved you, who's gonna love you now?" His grin turns big, a little devilish.

"Who would even want to have _sex_ with you? I'm the only one that has given you a real experience, no one else would want to do that." A cold shiver runs down my spine and I feel like bursting into tears at the moment he says it. I just keep my head high, clench my jaws, and walk straight past him. Right towards Tobias.

"How are you?" he places a careful hand on my back, but in comparison to Peters touch, Tobias' feels more familiar. I don't cringe at his touch. It's rather comforting.

"Good," I say. A lie, and from the looks of it he clearly knows it, but he doesn't go on about it. He walks with me towards my friends, where he takes away his hand. Christina glares at me.

"Kay Tris, you're gonna tell me what's going on, right now, you act like you're pregnant, wearing those sweat-"

"I broke up with him." Christina's jaw drops and she pulls up an eyebrow.

"God, Tris, are you okay? To be honest, I think it's for the better. He's just a giant douche and you deserve way better. I never liked him, but you know, he was your boyfriend so-" She interrupts herself-which is rare- and glares at Tobias.

"Who's this?" She gives him her 'inspector look', not stopping until he has the felling she just stripped him with her eyes.

"This is Tobias, he's a… friend of mine." I look at Tobias, who nods to confirm it.

"A stiff?" Chris says, every so bluntly. Tobias just glares at her. "Is that a problem?" He says, I can see his posture getting stronger, his eyes more determined. I'd be scared if I were Christina. She shakes her head, scared, yet amazed about how a 'stiff' could be so intimidating. I don't blame Tobias for acting this way, I probably would have already attacked someone if they kept going on about the stiff thing.

"So," Uriah says to break up the silence, "are you guys coming with us, we're going to the mall." Taking a day off school might not be so bad. I nod and look at Tobias.

"You mean, right now?" He looks away, clearly doubting, but then nods in agreement. "Yeah, sure." He looks more worried than satisfied though, making me wonder what he's thinking about.

"Well, let's go then," Uriah rushes us towards the school exit. "We can still escape now." He says, like it's some mission. It's way too easy to get out of this school though. All we have to do is walk out, maybe watch out if there's not a teacher, but that's really all there is to it.

**TOBIAS POV**

"Okay Tris, we're going shopping, you should really cut it out with those sweaters." I glare at Tris, who groans and looks at me, as if I could help her.

"And you, dude," Uriah pats me in the back. "are coming with us. I'm not the shopping type, but you look way too stiff." _I am a stiff. _I shake my head and look at Tris. It doesn't feel right to leave her behind right now. I promised to be there for her.

"Come on, there's enough time to be with _your Trissyyy." _He wiggles his eyebrows and from the way it feels, I'm as red as a tomato. All the guys laugh before they take me away from the girls. I look back and Tris and I lock eyes for some mere seconds. I smile at her, earning me a smile from her. _A smile only she could give_. No, I shouldn't think like that. We're just people who know each other. Friends maybe, but more? No. Right? I push it away, just thinking about it is already something I shouldn't do. Besides, my father would never allow me to have a girlfriend. At least not one that really loves me. Wait? Am I thinking that Tris could possibly.. love me? No, that's just. I don't know, weird or something. Just stop thinking about it Tobias.

The guys take me to this shop to which I've never been before. The main color seems to be black and darker shades of red and purple.

"Erhm.." I look at the guys and then towards the clothes I'm wearing. "These colors are all kinda against my school uniform rules."

"Nope, they're not all." Uriah says, holding up a dark grey T-shirt. It's far from the lighter grey Abnegations actually wear, but it's still grey. "We gotta have a little rebel along all those Stiffs, right?" He throws it at me and then hurries of to get more clothing. I didn't know guys could be so good at this whole shopping thing. I shrug and get to one of the fitting rooms, changing my slouchy grey shirt for a tighter, darker grey shirt. It shows off my strong build and if you didn't know me you'd almost think I'm dauntless.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Zeke raises an eyebrow and keeps looking at my arms. Damn it. Dark bruises cover my arms as a result of yesterdays beatings. My father likes using the belt, but sometimes he just randomly kicks me wherever he can.

"I ehh, got in a fight." He gives me a skeptical look and then grins widely. "Then why the heck are you with the stiffs? If you'd be able to get in a fight like that, Dauntless would be way better for you." I shrug. Every now and then, I think about transferring, but the thought of my father keeps me from doing that. He'd be worse than regular.

"My father was in Abnegation and he likes me doing the same." Lame excuse, but it isn't really a lie.

"You know, your father might be a bit disappointed, but he'd be happy seeing you happy, right?" Will kicks in. "My parents wanted me to go to erudite, but now they see how well Dauntless is working out for me, they're all fine with it." _Yeah well your father doesn't whip you with his belt because he likes it._ I wish I could just say it like that. All I say is "Yeah, maybe." And with that I get back in the fitting room, trying on some more stuff Uriah dropped off for me.

I end up buying a couple of new shirts and a vest, my daredevil took over control, causing me to also buy one pair of black trousers. If my father sees those, he won't be happy. He'll probably see it as an act of resistance, which it kind of is though.

The guys insisted that I already wore my new clothing, so I'm currently wearing the black trousers, with a dark grey shirt and vest.

We're sitting in the food court, and strangely I just now start to feel nervous. I've been busy with trying on clothing and talking with my new acquaintances, but now that it's quiet I start thinking about what I've done. I skipped school. I know I did it for Tris, but when my father finds out, he'll be anything but happy. I might even have to stay home for a few days, if the odds aren't in my favor. A lot can be done in a few days, what if Peter finds her alone? What if he.. Anger starts rising in me and I feel like beating the crap out of someone. Beating the crap out of Peter.

"Hey!" A cheery voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I see the girls are coming our way. I straighten myself and look at Tris. She's wearing a black, long sleeved shirt that's form fitting, but not showy. Her hair is still in a ponytail, but her eyes are surrounded by small hints of makeup, making them pop out. She's beautiful. Not the way she was pretty when I first saw her with Peter. No, the small hints make her noticeable without she's even trying. _Stop it._ I shouldn't think like that.

"Tris was sooo hard on me!" Christina complains and she goes on explaining how she didn't want anything low cut or to tight. Tris and I just exchange some looks and smiles, before she talks.

"Nice outfit." I look down as if I don't know what I'm wearing and then show her a genuine smile.

"Thanks. You look.. beautiful." The last words becomes more of a mumble when I notice what I'm saying, but she just smiles and talks past it. Which I silently thank her for. And before I know it, we're talking like everything's normal, eating some frozen yoghurt- which I never had before but oh my, it's delicious- and laughing. Tonight might not be so good, but right now, today is a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for this awful chapter guys! I'm really tired and wanted to post it yesterday. But we were out because it was my birthday. Also, I was really dauntless. I went in this giant Sledge Hammer thing that swings from one side to another at the fair. I screamed 'Fucking dauntless' once and the rest of the time I just sat there, repeating 'You're dauntless, Charlotte, think Tris, calm down, be dauntless." The dude next to my brother was constantly eying him to check if I was okay. It was awful but amazing at the same time! So here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I love them, they really keep me going!**

**TOBIAS POV**

"Tobias!" I close the door and cringe slightly at the way Marcus screams my name. "Get in here you worthless piece of shit!" He found out, I'm sure he did. My heart is beating so hard, it feels like it's going to jump out of my chest and leave me to handle this on my own.

"I told you something!" My feet move almost instinctively and in no time, my eyes are staring at Marcus' shoes. I wouldn't even dare to look him in the eyes. _Weakling. Stiff. _

"I got a phone call from your school today." _Shit._ "Care to explain why you'd skip school?" I move my lips, but fail to talk.

"I-" That's how far I get and I'm cut off by his fist colliding with my jaw. That's going to look awful, people will notice. "I don't care what you have to say, you filthy dog! How would you dare to put me to shame like this? I thought I raised you better than this." He keeps his eyes trained on me while he slowly unbuckles his belt. I know what I have to do, so I quickly take of my shirt and get to the ground. I don't want to anger him even more.

There's a brief moment in silence before the leather belt makes a connection with my skin. Some of my older wounds open up again and new ones are forming already as he keeps on going. How am I going to get through this one? After a couple of hits with the belt, he stops and I think it's over, but he just continues to kick me wherever he can before getting back to the belt. Ten, twinty, twintyfive? I don't know how many times that belt has hit me today, but I bet the number is higher than normal. The pain is worse than normal, one thing I know for sure.

I've tried keeping my volume down for as long as I could, but I can't anymore. I scream, louder than before and it satisfies my father. Unfortunately, it also makes him angrier.

"S-stop… please." I beg, only making him laugh before he hits me one last time and places his foot on my back. "This was for your own good, son. Now, I don't want to get my hands dirty, so you can get in the closet yourself." I look at him, my eyes basically begging for mercy. I'm terrified of that closet, and he knows it.

"I'm sorry, would you rather have the belt for a bit longer?" I shake my head and practically drag myself towards the closet. He only does this when he's really angry. It's normally just the belt, or the closet. It's my own fault though. I shouldn't have skipped school, I should've been smarter than that. Black spots reach the corners of my eyes and I'm thankful for it. I have claustrophobia and it's way better in here if I'm not conscious.

**TRIS POV**

I scan the crowd for Tobias' figure, only to be let down. He should already be here, did he really ditch me? I bite my lip and scan the crowd of students once more before nudging Christina.

"Have you seen Tobias?" I ask. She shakes her head and then waves her hand, calling Uriah and the rest of the gang over. Uriah immediately throws his arm around me and to my surprise, I let him. Knowing he only has friendly feelings towards me makes me comfortable. It might even give Peter the message to stay away, that people got my back and he shouldn't try anything.

"No Tobias?" Zeke asks. I shake my head and he seems kinda disappointed. Zeke is one of the more mature guys in the gang and it seemed like he and Tobias were getting along yesterday. Maybe he didn't feel like hanging out with us anymore because we skipped school yesterday. But he seemed to have a good time. Maybe he was just really good at acting like he did. I don't know, I'm probably over thinking this way too much. I mean, he's just a.. friend? I don't know. He is definitely not my boyfriend and we just really met a couple of days ago. It's not like he needs to be around me. I can't decide what he should do or shouldn't do. It's just that I.. _I would've liked it to be with him right now. _

"Tris, come on, we're gonna be late and I don't wanna run extra laps!" Christina waves a hand in front of my face and grabs me by the arm, at which I unfreeze and start moving. I put my hand up to say goodbye and quickly follow Christina who looks back and winks at me before running. I shake my head and start to run too. It's on.

School passes by rather slow. I haven't seen Tobias anywhere and come to the conclusion he must be sick. That means it'd be nothing but polite for me pay him a visit. The gang is going to the Pit, a local bar to get a drink. I don't feel like getting drunk, 'cause that's kind off what it's about, so this is my perfect excuse.

Tobias' house is just down the street, so I go directly to his house when I come home from school. His father's car isn't there, and I'm glad for it. He doesn't seem like the most friendly person to me, nor does he look like someone who'd appreciate 'strangers' coming by. I ring the doorbell, and patiently wait for him.

It takes him a while, but when he does, he carefully opens the door, beads of sweat on his forehead and a big sweater that covers his mouth and lower jaw.

He must be really sick.

**TOBIAS POV**

I'm awoken by the ringing of the doorbell and immediately start to panic. It's dark in here and the walls are all so close, I can't… I can't breathe. My breathing becomes heavier and I desperately move my arms, trying to push the walls away. That's when I recollect my memories of last night. I'm in the closet, maybe he didn't lock it. I lift the door a bit and push it open. The closet is old and only seems to open this way. Once I'm out, I sit here for a moment.

The bell rings a second time and I come back to my senses. I need something to cover up the bruises and blood. An old sweater hangs in the closet. It's neck big enough for me to hide half my face in. This should do.

I cautiously open the door, glaring trough a small crack at first, only to open it up a bit more when I see Tris' face.

"Oh my god Tobias! Are you okay?" She looks at me, observing from head to toe and then starts talking again. "I didn't notice a thing yesterday, how come you're this sick?" Sick. Yes, perfect, thanks Tris.

"I-" My voice croaks and I realize I must've been screaming in my sleep.

"I don't know, it just happened overnight." I lie. She gives me a worried look before doing the unexpected. She slowly moves her hand up and places it on my forehead. She furrows her eyebrows.

"You're temperature isn't that high, yet, you've got all the signs for a fever." I want to say something, but I don't know what.

"Do you want me to stay for a while? I could uhm, take care of you…" Her voice dies at the end of her sentence and she looks down, a slight blush on her face.

"I'm okay." I answer her a little too fast, but having her come in here is no option. She'll see blood, what normal person has a trace of blood in their hallway? Right, no one.

"I don't mind, I have all the time in the world." She says, insisting on it. She steps forward a bit. _Goddamn it. _What have I gotten myself into? I thought I'd be able to help her and here I am. It hasn't even been twee days and I'm already ruining this.

"I do," I say, "I uhm, I don't want you to come in right now."

"Oh.." She gives me a disappointed look and I try to tell her I'm sorry with my eyes, but she looks down before we can make eyecontact.

"Tris, I don't-"

"Nah, it's okay, I ehmm… bye." She says, turning around. Damn it. I shouldn't have said it like that. If I wasn't such a wimp, this wouldn't have even happened. If I was a bit more brave, a bit more like the dauntless, I would've stood up against Marcus. I would have been able to invite Tris in today. Or I wouldn't, 'cause he might kill me if I ever were to stand up against him.

I close the door when she's no longer in sight and drop to the floor. I just told her I didn't want her to be at my house. It's basically the same as telling her I don't want to be around her. But I do, I loved every second of being around her and can't help to want more every time I see her. _I need her._


	11. Chapter 11

**Tobias POV**

"I need a flower to say 'I'm sorry'." I say, the woman behind the counter smiles, pulling the scar up slightly. "Trouble with the ladies?" She asks. I don't appreciate people trying to get further than the simple 'hello' and stuff, but she has a pleasant voice and calms you down before you even notice.

"Kind off," I say, a little smile finding its way to my lips. "She's just a friend though." _Just a friend. _I couldn't deny I might want more if there was a possibility. But she'd never want that. Especially not now because of Peter. Besides, she'll probably end up with some Dauntless type of guy, somebody that is as free as she is. Not somebody who's bound by their fathers fists.

"Well, for your 'just a friend', I was thinking some daffodils." She pulls out a small bouquet of yellow flowers, bursting with life. Just like Tris. I nod, "They're perfect." She starts arranging them so that the bouquet is all ready to go while I pull out some cash. "That'll be fifteen dollars." I nod and search my wallet for some cash, only to find ten dollars in there. I work for my own money, yet Marcus just takes some whenever he wants to. There were at least two more twenties in my wallet. "I'm sorry, I'll have to come back another time." I force a smile and am about to turn around when she motions for me to wait. She hands me the flowers, with an 'I'm sorry." Card pinned on there and smiles at me.

"I'll do it for ten."

"But, I can't accept that," I say, the abnegation in me making its way up.

"Of course you can," She says, "Now go on, you want to give those flowers when they are at their best!" I smile gratefully and nod towards her while quickly handing her the ten dollar.

When I exit the shop, I walk to the nearest bus stop and patiently wait for the bus to school. The yellow flowers definitely draw attention towards me, causing people to notice the bruise on my cheek. This time, I have everything covered though. Tris can ask anything she wants, and I'll have a reasonable answer. Today is going to be a better day then Friday. I'm going to make sure of that.

I scan the schools hallway for a petite figure dressed in black, hopefully in company of her friends. I would hate to see her alone, with Peter still going to this school. As if in an automatism, I clench my fists and feel my muscles getting tense at the thought of Peter. _How I'd love to beat the living shit out of him. _When my eyes catch Tris though, I relax. She's with her friends, a smile appears on my face when I see Uriah rubbing his arm when Tris punches him.

"Tris." She turns around, her eyes avoiding mine. Damn, I must've really hurt her feelings. "Can we talk?" I can see that she's not up for it, but Christina sees the flowers in my hand and grins while softly pushing Tris towards me. She mumbles something, causing Tris to blush and I can't help but think how beautiful she is. Again.

I hand her the flowers, earning me a confused look from Tris. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude." I push a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I was just stubborn and felt like being alone, but a matter of fact, I could've used you Friday." I say, slightly tapping my jaw, bringing her attention to the bruise.

"I needed some water, but I felt so bad, I kinda fell." I say, laughing as if I was thinking about my own stupidity. "Forgive me? I didn't mean that I don't want to be around you, I just had to be alone for a while." I look for eye contact and am rewarded by her grayish eyes staring back at me.

"It's okay." She says. "Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful." She smiles and steps closer, closing her small arms around me and I do the same. Enclosing her in a hug that gets broken up by Uriah's whistle.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" He whines when one of the girls hit him, I believe her name was Shauna. I can't help but laugh a little before Tris and I join the gang again.

**Tris POV**

"So, tell me, when will you and Tobias get together?" I start to laugh as convincing as possible and shake my head, but Christina stays dead serious. "I am not into Tobias Eaton." I say, cocking up an eyebrow. My cheeks are as red as a tomato though and Christina just smiles.

"Okay, if you say so." She wiggles her eyebrow and as always, I can't help but laugh. My laughing immediately stops when a hand lays on my shoulder. A hand way too familiar.

"Yes, when will that be?" He slightly pinches my shoulder and my breath starts shaking. I can't… He should stay away… _I'm scared. _

"Fuck off, Peter." Chris snaps at him, standing up as if she wanted to intimidate her. He releases my shoulder, only to laugh before leaning in closer. He brings his lips towards my ears and whispers: "Keep me updated… on _everything_." I start to shake as he walks on to take a seat a couple of rows behind us.

"Tris, are you okay?" Chris touches my shoulder, but I flinch away as she does so. I have to get out of here, I can't do this. I stand up, gaining attention from the whole class, but it doesn't matter. I run out of the classroom as fast as possible and only stop running once I'm outside. I sit down and pull my legs up to my chest, softly rocking back and forth.

"Tris! Tris, what happened?" Chris. She kneels down beside me and carefully touches my shoulder. I don't flinch anymore and that is her cue to fold her arms around me in a tight embrace. Christina might be irritating, noisy, over enthusiastic, and much more. But she Is and will always be my best friend, she's able to help me trough these things even though you wouldn't think that if you don't know her.

I don't know how long we sit here like this, but I calm down eventually and when I do, Chris looks at me. An unspoken question in her eyes. _What the hell is wrong?_ I stroke a hand trough my hair and sigh, not knowing where to begin.

"You were right, Peter is a giant douche." And from there on, I tell her everything. Every argument we had, the first time he ever got even a tad aggressive, and that night in the hotel. Christina listens without speaking a word herself and comforts me when I burst into tears again.

It's good to finally get this off my chest. Tobias was the only one to knew, but even he didn't get the full story, I was the only one to know. I was the only one to carry that weight. Now I left a little part for Christina to carry, but I know she doesn't mind. I wouldn't mind to do this for her either.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! So I thought I'd give you a little chapter before I'm starting school. I don't know if I'll upload tomorrow or maybe next week, but I'll try to be as fast as possible. I love you all, have a nice read! c:**

**TRIS POV**

"Are there more people that know?" Christina ask, her voice smaller than always.

"Tobias." I say, making small circles in the sand we're sitting on.

"So that's why you guys..."

"Yeah," She nods, staring down at her feet.

"Hey Chris?" She lifts her head to look at me.

"Thanks for being such a good friend." She smiles and opens her arms again. I'm not much of a hugger, but I close my arms around her. It's comforting, something I could use right now.

**TOBIAS POV**

Instead of looking for an empty table, I walk towards Tris' table. Zeke puts his hand up, waving me over to make sure I sit with them. I never really had friend, but I guess these people come quite close. You wouldn't say I don't completely fit in. I'm still wearing grey, but if you take a quick look, you'd mistake it for black. My broad shoulders and trained body are also similar to those of the dauntless guys. As for the intimidating part, I might have that too.

"Tris," I say, smiling slightly as she makes eye contact with me. I focus on my food for a moment, but quickly look back at Tris. She's sitting closer to Chris than usual and they're constantly whispering little things at each other. Both look quite uncomfortable. Not because of current events though. The way they talk, sit and look around show me something has happened.

"You okay?" I ask, as casually, but my eyes also ask her what happened. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I just wanna get some fresh air in a minute." I nod, understanding that she needs to tell me something. We eat our meal in silence, listening to the laughing, whining, screaming and talking of our friends. I don't find much appetite in my food though, I'm worried about Tris. She eats half of her meal and then puts her tray away. I follow her example and we go outside.

"I told Chris." She says, I nod, that's good. I don't really know Chris, but she must be a good friend to Tris if she decided to tell her what happened. "I wasn't really planning on it though." I raise an eyebrow, looking at her from the corner of my eye. She looks down, worried. Maybe even scared.

"So, why did you do it then?" She takes in a deep breath, holds it for a couple of seconds and then lets it go.

"Peter, ehm," Anger rises in me when I hear his name. He hurt _my _Tris. No, he hurt Tris. I correct myself. She's not mine. "Well, Chris made a joke asking when you and I were going to get together." My heart skips a beat at that. "And then Peter came up to me, I couldn't even handle his hand on my shoulder…" Her breaths shakes a bit, but she stays strong. She's so strong.

"Well, he asked when that would be and then he told me to keep him updated, on… on everything." She wipes away a tear and I doubt if I should try and comfort her, but my doubt quickly moves away when she starts shaking slightly, trying her best not to cry. I open my arms and pull her into a hug. She buries her face in my chest and grabs my shirt, balling her fist as she tries not to cry. My hands find her hair and I softly stroke it, making 'shhh' sounds and telling her it's okay. And it is okay, because I'm going to beat the shit out of Peter.

* * *

"Hey, Tobias? You listening?" I look away from the bastard named Peter and look at Zeke. "You were staring at those guys like Christina when she sees sale." Chris hits him in the arm and he pouts, rubbing the spot.

"I gotta do something." I say, my eyebrows furrowed and eyes trained on Peter again. I walk towards his little group, fists balled and ready to go.

"Come on, Stiff, wha-" I shut him up by punching him right in the face. He blinks a couple a times, and I give him some time to look at me before I charge at him again. I want to make sure that when he sees me with Tris, he gets the message. I don't really know where I'm hitting, I just know that I have to keep going. Peter is letting out some quite desperate screams, begging me to stop. Did he stop when Tris asked him to though? No, that's right. When Tris begged him to stop hitting, he didn't. When Tris begged him to stop that night, he didn't. And when I beg my father to stop, he doesn't. Give me one good reason to stop?

"Tobias! Stop it!" Tris. My fist stops mid-air and Peter takes the opportunity to scramble away from me. Everybody's staring at me, but I only have eye for Tris. She's staring at me like I'm some wild animal, and when I look around, I notice she has all the reason to. There's some blood on the floor and my knuckles are totally cracked. Peter himself is totally beat up, however I don't particularly feel bad about that. I shift my gaze from Peter to my 'friend' who are staring at me the same way Tris is.

"Dude…" Uriah. He gets stomped by Zeke and shuts up. A teacher hurries up to us, but he's way too late for the real action. He moves towards me like I'm still going crazy though. Once he dares to get closer, he forcefully grabs me by the arm to take me away from the scene. I look at Tris, who breaks eye contact almost immediately. Again, I totally screwed up again. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should just… Stay away from Tris. Peter must've got the message, she'd be fine on her own. She doesn't need me, eventually, nobody really needs me.


	13. Chapter 13

**TRIS POV**

It's been a week since Tobias beat the crap out of Peter. I haven't seen him since, he was expelled for a week. That gives me some time to think about it, yet I still don't know what to do. I was, or am so angry at him. Okay, Peter deserved it, but I believe that Karma will strike back, or I would once. He didn't need to do that. He tried to protect me though, which is nice because he kind of cares for me. But still, I couldn't help but seeing a bit of Peter inside of him at that moment. He kept hitting and hitting him, just like Peter kept on hitting me. I felt somewhat scared of what he was capable of.

He did it for me though, he was trying to protect me, can I blame him for that? Can I blame him for caring?

Christina pulls me out of my thoughts. "Tris, are you coming to the Pit with us?" I groan. If there is one thing I don't want to do, it's watching over my friends as they get drunk. "Well, I was actually thinking of going to Tobias…" Chris raises an eyebrow at me and rolls her eyes. "Seriously Tris, you need to make some fun, get drunk and get your mind off of things. Tobias isn't gonna help with that, let him wait." I doubt for a while, maybe she's right. And if I get drunk, I won't have to watch over my friend. Besides, there is a time everybody needs to get drunk once, maybe this is my time.

"Okay then," Chris squeals and I can already guess what she's thinking. "NO shopping though!" She pouts, but I stick to this one rule. She'll want to dress me up anyways, which is already bad enough for me. Let's just hope she doesn't go all out.

xPage Breakx

"OMG TRIS!" Christina squeals once again. She did it when she found my outfit, when she did my nails and when she was doing my hair. She's now looking at the finished product and by the looks of it, I look fairly good.

"You look, wow, definitely noticeable, you're going to pop!" She says. And she's right. When I look in the mirror I don't see the regular, comfy Tris, nor the Tris I was when I was with Peter. I see a prettier, way more noticeable one. My hair frames my face in beautiful curls and my eyes are surrounded by a layer of makeup and my lips are this pink shade that goes perfect with my hair and eyes. My dress stops a couple of inches above my knees and at my neck, but its cleavage subtly shines trough.

"Wow," I don't know what to say, Christina definitely works magic. "You're welcome." She says, "Ready to go?" I nod. Normally, I hate this, but right now, I can't wait to get drunk and have fun for a while.

"Thank you," I say, winking at the bartender. They're extremely easy with alcohol at The Pit. Christina got me my first few drinks, but after the second I already got tipsy and after the third it was easy for me to flirt without feeling awkward. A wink to the bartender, a meaningful smile and I have myself a drink. I'm sipping my drink when Christina takes me by the arm.

"Karaoke time." She says, and without refusing I go with her and get up the small stage. The beat starts and quite soon, the lyrics appear on the screen where you'd normally see football. I follow Chris' lead as she starts singing.

I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm

I go on to many dates _[chuckle]_  
But I can't make 'em stay  
At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm

But I keep cruising

Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

Christina is awesome, her voice is simply beautiful. I'm quite mediocre, but the way I'm standing there, singing and dancing makes me somewhat admirable. I'm just having fun and you can definitely see it. She's quiet for a moment and I completely take over.

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake

My eyes lock with Tobias' for a moment while I sing-say the last words quite seductive. I don't know what's getting into me, but I wink at him as Christina joins in again and we end the song.

Yeah ohhh

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

I'm about to get off the stage when two hands find my waist. "Uriiiii." I scream as he throws me over his shoulder. I softly throw my fists at his back, not enough to actually hurt him though. "I CATCHED A TRISSYPOOO." He yells as he starts running, pushing through the crowds. I can't contain my laughter anymore and burst out, screaming Uriah's name trough bursts of laughter. He finally sets me down once we're at a table and I pull at my dress to get it in place again. "I-" I start, but when I see Four again I go quiet, thinking. "I'm gonna go get another drink!" I say before quickly disappearing in the crowd. Tobias isn't hard to spot and I softly poke him in the ribs. "Hi there."

TOBIAS POV

She's so beautiful, full of live, like nothing is bothering her anymore. It might be the jealousy or the booze, or a mixture of both ofcourse. But when Uriah lifts Tris of the stage, I turn away, putting my hands on some girls waist. She's okay. Pretty, drunk and totally up for me, but she's not Tris. _No, I shouldn't think like this. _I start grinding against the girl, who looks at me and then sticks her but out. She turns around after a minute, bringing her body close to me before planting her lips on mine. I kiss her back, but to be honest, there's no real passion on it. _I'd definitely kiss Tris differently. _No. Stop thinking about Tris, _she doesn't think about you_. Still, I'm already getting pretty tired of this, kissing some random girl that doesn't know me.

I tell her I'm gonna get us a drink, but after just walking somewhere else, I stay there, leaving the girl behind.

I flinch as someone pokes me in my ribs. This time I was able to protect my face, I think I almost broke my ribs though. I don't have to turn around to notice who it is, her voice is one out of thousands. So I just do what seems logical. "I have to go." I say and I walk away. This time I get out of the pit and the cold air hits me, just not as hard as Tris. She makes me turn around by grabbing my arm and hits me in the face.

"You know, you can be such a douche!" Ouch. That hurt. Not her hitting me, I've had worse, but her words hurt the most. There's a red blush on her cheeks, but I can see it's not from embarrassment, it's the alcohol working.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk right now." I say, avoiding her gaze. She's furious, I already know that. She grabs my arm and because my body is so sore, I don't work against it. Marcus use me as a punching bag quite some times the past week.

"You don't get to walk away so fast!" She says, as she takes a step forwards, her heels cause her to trip though and before I can help her she angrily takes them off and throws them aside. "Oh come on, why do I need to stay? It's not like you need me!" I'm quite drunk myself, but I know Tris can handle it, I wouldn't act like this if she couldn't. "Well I'm sorry, but I do need you, I need you to explain why you were so dumb and went at Peter." I cock an eyebrow at her, seriously?

"Well, Peter is a complete dick, for starters."

"Yeah, well you could've just broken his nose or something, he was begging you Tobias! You just lost control or something, what the hell?" I look at her, but don't directly look at her. Afraid of what I'll find in her eyes. I can't find any more words though. Correction, I do. But I can't think of anything to say without looking weak. I don't want to look weak, so I just turn around. She has to give up at some point.

"TOBIAS GET BACK HERE! You whimp!" I keep walking, but am stopped by a lightweight body hanging on my back. My back hurts as much as my ribs and I almost fall to the ground at it. OK, I totally fall to the ground. At another moment I could have laughed at this. Tris being so drunk she's jumping on my back, but right now, all I think is pain.

"Tobias?" She went from totally angry, to worried. I liked angry better to be honest. "Tobias, is that blood on your shirt?" She touches my back, making me wince slightly.

"Erhm, what?" I ask, "Am I bleeding?" I act surprised. She can't know, she shouldn't know. If she'd ever know… I wouldn't want to think about it. What if she confronts my father and he hurts her? No, that can't happen.

"I'm fine, I have to go." I push myself up, feeling slightly dizzy because of the big amount of alcohol I consumed.

"Bye Tris."


	14. Note

**I'm so sorry! I hate doing this, but this isn't an update.** :(

**School has started again and I'm also gonna start working a lot more, so I don't know when I'll be able to update. So yeah, updates will come slow and sometimes they'll be there quite fast, but I am NOT stopping if you might be thinking that. I love every single one of you that reads this fanfic, so I hope I'll be hoping to get a new chapter finished soon!**

**Love you guys! **


	15. Lies 'nd fries

Well, I'm sorry, no fries.

Okay guys, I am a terrible person. I lied, I said I wasn't going to stop, but somehow I did. But don't fear my friends, as I will get this fanfic back on track!

You heard me, I'm continuing this from where I left of and will be updating as much as possible, as soon as possible.

So yeah, expect another chapter around tomorrow darlings!


	16. Chapter 14

**Oh god this is so awful. I'm so ashamed, I just couldn't write anything better than this. I hope these will be getting better, I'll try my best!**

TRIS POV

I don't know if I'm angry or worried. Both probably. Worried because he seemed to be in a great pain. I don't weigh much and he has enough muscle to easily carry me on his back. Plus he started bleeding. Who starts bleeding when you jump on his back, but is perfectly fine? That's right, nobody. Yet, this also angers me. Obviously, he doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on. Damn it, I trusted him! I should be mad. So what if he was in pain, karma's a bitch. I had trusted him with this secret and he just runs away. Stupid Tobias, why am I even thinking about him?

It's giving me a headache. _That's the hangover, Tris. _I sigh, roll around in my bed and push my face into my pillow. I'm never drinking again. My phone starts to ring and that's it. It's six in the morning, what is wrong with these people?

I stretch out my arm and grab it, expecting to see Chris' name on the screen. It says 'Zeke' though.

"What the hell Zeke, I have a fucking headache." I don't get why he calls this early.

"Tobias is in the fucking hospital Tris." I immediately jump out of bed and grab a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"Fuck. How is he? I mean, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, his back is a bloody mess, literally, but he's awake. Also, he's pretty beaten up. Looks like he got in a bad fight."

"I'll be there in a minute."

It's been two hours and I still didn't get to see Tobias. Apparently Zeke found him this morning when he was going home, his shirt was all bloody and from the looks of his face, he got beaten up pretty bad. I had four cups of coffee since I got here and right now I'm pacing up and down the hallway. Zeke is just staring at the door, sometimes looking at me and then back to the door.

I guess Zeke really sees Tobias as one of his best friends, maybe even like a brother. He kind of looks like it's Uriah who's laying there. But it's not. Uriah was also here, but Zeke told him to go home about an hour ago. He must've noticed that his brother trying to cheer me up wasn't working.

"If you'd like, you can go see him now, one at a time though." A nurse says. Zeke nods towards, motioning for me to go first. "Thanks." I say quietly before stepping in the room.

"Tobias." I say, taking place on the chair next to his bed. I grab his hand without thinking and Start absently stroking it with my thumb. "I missed you."

TOBIAS POV:

I can't help but smile at her comment, wind gets blown out of my nostrils in tiny puffs, but even this silent laughter makes me cringe from pain.

"It's only been a couple of hours since our last encounter." Her hand touching mine is comforting. It makes me feel like a little kid, like I can be comforted by hearing that it'll be okay and I'll be able to believe that.

"You don't look all too well." Her eyes are saying so much more. They are demanding that I explain myself, demanding that I tell everything that has ever happened.

"And don't tell me _you_ picked a fight, I know you know better than that."

It's hard not to look into her eyes, but it's even harder to do so. "Well, I did. I asked for it, it's my own fault." It's the truth, it is my fault. I should've been more careful with what I've done. Skipping class, beating up Peter, going out and getting drunk. Those are all examples of things Marcus doesn't tolerate and I did it all.

"Tobias, listen to me, it's not your fault. Just tell me who did this to you and I will get their asses arrested."

"You can't do that." Well, he could get arrested, but he's a very important and powerful man. People will certainly believe him over a kid who gets in fights and skips school.

"Well then I'll kick their asses, either way, they are not going to get away with this again." Her hand holds mine a bit tighter and she leans in closer.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, I want to help you. Please, I let you in, I let you help me. I can help you too." I get caught in her eyes like I did so often before. They just grasp you and don't let go until you do what they ask.

"It's not really like a gang or something…" I say cautious. She doesn't let go. "It's just, one person." I look down, but her small hand places under my chin so that I look up. "Who is it, Tobias, it's okay. You can tell me." That's all she says, and I believe her. I haven't believed that this, my life, will be okay. But with her, I do.

"It's… well, you see, it's kind of complicated, it's erhm…."

Her hand strokes my check, softly brushing the bruise there.

"It's Marcus."

The door opens and I expect to see the nurse, what I wasn't expecting was my father. Why would he even come and visit me? He knows what happened.

I look at Tris, asking her to act normally.

"Son, what has happened?" Tris softly squeezes my hand and gets up to make place for my father.

"Mr. Eaton." She says, nodding politely. "Could you tell your father I'm very sorry I couldn't make the meeting." She nods, flashes a fake polite smile and leaves the room.

I want to believe she'll leave it at this, but I know she won't. I saw the way she looked when Marcus walked in.

She won't just forget about this.


End file.
